


The two of you are my life

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [89]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Homecoming, Love, Pining, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity has been in Vegas to visit her mother. She is excited to come back to her boys.





	The two of you are my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 344 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting in a taxi and she looked out of the window. She smiled when they were turning to a familiar street. She almost wanted to sigh with relief. She had been visiting her mother who had been feeling a bit sick lately. Felicity had wanted to travel to meet her and make sure her mother was alright. Luckily, she had been perfectly fine. That’s why, Felicity had also left a bit earlier than intended. She had wanted to get back to her boys as soon as possible.

As Felicity looked at the familiar buildings and streets she couldn’t help but think how weird it was to go back to her childhood home in Vegas because it wasn’t her home anymore. Her home had already been in Star City for a long time. She could still remember the years when she and Oliver hadn’t been together but she had still felt like he was her home. Now her home was with Oliver and William. She could never live without them anymore. It was a done deal.

Felicity tapped her forefinger against her knee while the cab pulled over right in front of her home building. The cab driver said: “We’re here.”

Felicity nodded and bit her bottom lip with anticipation. She paid for the drive to the cab driver and opened the door. The driver gave her luggage to her and Felicity thanked him before turning to face the building. She started dragging her luggage and every fibre of her being were filled with excitement when she thought of seeing Oliver and William. She hadn’t told them she was coming early because she wanted to surprise them. If she had told them, they would have come to pick her up.

Felicity took her keys from her purse and opened the front door of their apartment as quietly as possible. She knew surprising Oliver wasn’t always the best idea but she also trusted he was already aware of her being around. She heard TV when she entered the apartment. Felicity dropped her keys into a bowl and left her luggage. She slipped her heels off and tiptoed to the living room where she thought her boys were watching baseball.

Felicity stuck her head inside the living room and she saw William sitting next to Oliver. William rested his head against Oliver’s shoulder and Felicity knew he was sleeping. William wasn’t exactly a cuddly child but from time to time he liked to nuzzle beside Oliver or Felicity and rest his head against their shoulders. Felicity always loved those moments when William came close to her.

Oliver was awake and he was watching the game. He had the remote in his hand while his other hand rested on his knee. Felicity went inside and immediately Oliver turned his attention to Felicity. He was about to stand up and say something but Felicity gestured him to be quiet and still. Then she nodded her head towards William and Oliver smiled at her in understanding. She didn’t want to wake up William when he was sleeping so peacefully.

She went up to Oliver and sat down on his other side. She whispered in his ear: “Hi.”

“Hi,” Oliver whispered back and kissed the top of her head. Then he continued in a low voice: “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Felicity answered and looked at their son before adding: “Both of you.”

“Is everything okay?” Oliver asked and frowned a bit. 

“Yeah. Everything is perfectly fine. My mom is my mom, you know?” Felicity answered and draped her arm over Oliver’s stomach. Her fingertips were touching William’s forearm and she rested her head against Oliver’s shoulder too. 

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulders and sighed with contentment. He mumbled: “This is just perfect.”

“I agree,” Felicity answered and yawned.

“Am I already boring you, Ms. Smoak?” Oliver asked teasingly.

“On the contrary, Mr. Queen,” Felicity answered and tilted her head. She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and hummed happily. 

“I never imagined my life like this, you know?” Felicity suddenly confessed. Oliver raised a single brow in question and Felicity went on: “I never thought of being a wife let alone a mother. I was supposed to concentrate only on my career. When I was younger, I thought love was for fools. I couldn’t believe I could get it all. Now I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

Oliver smiled at her as he looked at her straight into the eye. He whispered: “I’m more than happy to hear that because I didn’t imagine my life would be like this, either.”

“Not enough supermodels and sport cars?” Felicity teased him.

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he shook his head as he said: “That’s true but I’m also shocked I’m still alive.”  
It was like someone had poured cold water over her body. She shivered when she thought of the possibility Oliver dying before even meeting him. She buried her face in his chest and shook her head vigorously. Oliver stroked her hair and said apologetically: “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to tell you how different my life is now.”

“I know, I know,” Felicity answered and gulped before going on: “I just…”

Yet, she couldn’t finish the sentence. Oliver kissed her cheek and said: “It’s okay, honey. I know what you mean.”

Felicity took a ragged breath and blurted out: “Thank you.”

“For what?” Oliver asked with confusion.

“For being here. For loving me. For bringing William to my life. For everything,” Felicity said and looked at her husband with such love and affection.

“You changed my life so I should be the one thanking you,” Oliver said and pulled her even closer to his body if possible. The movement finally woke up William and he groaned softly. Oliver chuckled as he looked down at his sleepy son. 

“Felicity?” William asked sleepily.

“Yeah. I’m here, my sweet boy,” Felicity answered and smiled at William while he slowly opened his eyes.

He yawned and asked: “Shouldn’t you still be in Vegas? Not that I’m complaining. Dad is unbearable when you’re not around.”

“Hey,” Oliver protested and gently pinched his son’s side. 

“Ow,” William complained playfully and put some space between himself and his dad.

Felicity shook her head with amusement when she followed the interaction between the father and son. Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity and said with a wink: “I’m not unbearable.”

“I don’t know about that,” Felicity said and poked at Oliver’s chest.

Oliver grabbed her hand and pressed a small kiss on her inner wrist. Felicity gave him a radiating smile before she answered William: “Yes, I was supposed to be a little longer in Vegas but I missed you two much to stay there any longer”

“Is grandma Donna okay then?” William frowned and asked worriedly.

Felicity reached over Oliver to touch William’s cheek. He was definitely Oliver’s son – always worrying and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She smiled at him reassuringly and said: “She’s absolutely fine. I think she was hoping to see you more than she was hoping to see me. She was very disappointed when you couldn’t come with me.”

“Maybe I can go there when we have a summer break from school,” William said hopefully while he eyed at Felicity and Oliver tentatively.

“I’m sure we can figure out something,” Oliver promised and ruffled William’s head. 

William offered him a big smile and Felicity wanted to cry with happiness. She couldn’t have been happier when she pressed her head against Oliver’s chest and asked William questions about his school work. She didn’t want to miss anything although she had been away.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for later:  
> Felicity makes a call to her dad. She needs someone to talk to and she think her dad is going to understand.


End file.
